Three Obstacles, Two Challenges, and One Mind Game
by toymagikarp
Summary: Ch. 2 up! Gakupo breaks up with Meiko, but wants her back after meeting her friend Luka, who is his ticket to getting back with her, but hates him. He attempts to find and befriend this girl. In the process, things change for all. Inside   full summary.
1. A First Meeting

That's right, I started a new story (because I am una perdedora que nunca termina nada, namely the two fanfics I have running). It's mostly Gakupo-centric, and I actually have no idea where this is going, since I went back and rewrote the chapter, changing the plot completely. Whoop-de-do. Title subject to change.

**Summary**: The famous Kamui Gakupo has just broken up with star Sakine Meiko, and after meeting a friend of hers whose name he does not yet know, he realizes how much he wants her back. He knows that this friend - Megurine Luka - is his ticket back to Meiko, but in order to convince Meiko he was wrong, he must find and befriend the mysterious pinkette. In the process, things change for everyone. Will Gakupo complete his two challenges?

From where I'm looking, it starts out as Gakupo x Meiko and will probably end up as Gakupo x Luka, and involves some Kiyoteru x Luka and possible some Kaito x Meiko. And Lily's here too! With no notable role as of yet.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vocaloid.

* * *

**Three Obstacles, Two Challenges, and One Mind Game**

**Chapter One: A First Meeting**

* * *

Kamui Gakupo could get any girl he damn well wanted.

He was wealthy, famous, handsome, charming, clever, polite – all of the two-syllable adjectives reserved for those of utmost importance. As clichéd as it was, the concept was simple: women wanted him, and men wanted to _be_ him. With his stunning good looks and a voice with the ability to melt any listener (usually female), charming unsuspecting women was his greatest skill, his pleasure. He knew there existed women who managed to resist his charms (and that always perplexed him; he was perfect!), but he had made a game out of it – slowly and surely charming them – and he always won. And, contrary to popular belief, he was actually a pretty good boyfriend once he managed to capture a woman in his web.

Kamui Gakupo could get any girl he damn well wanted, and hell if he wasn't going to try.

* * *

It had been twenty-eight hours since he had broken up with fellow star Sakine Meiko.

She hadn't taken it very well. Or, at least, he thought so.

Instead of coming at him in a fit of blind rage or sobbing in a weak attempt to change his mind, she'd been eerily calm. He recognized that as the calm before the storm. And now, twenty-eight hours later, he was somewhat scared. And thirsty. And he had a headache.

Naturally, he headed into a bar.

As he realized upon entering, this was a bad idea for two reasons: it was Meiko's preferred bar and she would have had plenty of time to have gotten here and yelled at him upon recognition, and he had no idea where he was, having only been here once with Meiko, and having been fairly tipsy.

After scanning the premises, he took a seat at the bar, absentmindedly sitting next to someone with pink hair up in a bun. "That's unusual," he muttered – having long purple hair himself, he was being fairly hypocritical.

"What is?" an airy, calm yet slightly fluctuating voice asked. He quickly realized it was coming from Ms. Pinkette next to him and managed to dignify a response.

"Nothing." _Clever, Gakupo,_ he thought.

"Oh." He watched her take a sip of the drink that had been placed in front of her, then saw her make a face. "Oh boy, this is strong."

He consequently took a drink of the mug that had been placed in front of him, that he did not remember ordering. "Hm. Not strong enough."

She eyed his drink, then shrugged. "Trade?" They traded drinks, satisfied with the result. Upon tasting the drink, he realized from its distinctive taste that it was Meiko's favorite.

"I guess she's not showing up," the pinkette muttered to herself, sighing. "She said to meet her here. And I wonder where the heck Lily is…"

"Were you expecting to meet someone here?" Gakupo asked. _Lily? That sounds familiar. I wonder…_

She nodded. "A friend. She just broke up with her boyfriend, some big shot. Then again, so is she…" Gakupo winced at the thought of the event that had taken place twenty-eight-and-a-half hours ago as she cleared her throat. "It's weird. I'd expect this place to be the first place she'd go, it being her preferred location—and why am I telling this to a stranger?" She rested her forehead in her hand, propped up on the bar, and smiled slightly, shaking her head.

He raised an eyebrow, thinking of how familiar this all sounded to him. "Actually, you seem familiar to me, for some reason," she added. "I don't think we've met before…?" she stated, her statement taking the shape of a question.

He chuckled. "I think I'd remember pink hair on a person." Actually, he did remember pink hair. On a person. In pictures. With Meiko, and another blonde woman.

Her eyes darted to his. "I wouldn't be talking there, eggplant-head," she replied, taking a sip of her drink. "You going to tell me your name?"

"I would have figured you'd know it." _Huh. Meiko called me that when we first met. _

"What would make you think that?"

He shook his head, clearing his previous suspicions. "It's Kamui Gakupo."

At the sound of his name, her sea blue eyes turned icy and cold. "You're Kamui Gakupo!" she blurted, both a revelation and a question. Ignoring the pairs of eyes that turned to look, she continued in a smooth monotone, "I'm sorry, I have somewhere to be."

"Wait-!" he called as she stood up and left after slapping down sufficient payment. _Yeah, this girl is a friend of Meiko's._ "At least tell me your name!" _If I can find out who this girl is,_ he thought, _maybe Meiko will talk to me again._

"That's not important," she replied, back turned. "What is important is that I have a friend with whom I need to be right now." With that, she walked out, leaving him sitting there and gaping, thinking about – there was no use denying it; he was thinking about Meiko, for the twelfth time in thirty minutes.

He needed her. He needed to get her back, one of his biggest challenges ever; he was notorious for never returning to a woman after ending it, and she was notorious for being one touch, spiteful cookie. He realized his ticket back to Meiko was through her mysterious pink-haired friend. He was going to find her and befriend her, no matter what – another challenge. And he didn't back down from a challenge – ever.

Like hell if he was going to give up.

* * *

I just hope that this will go somewhere. R&R, people.


	2. A Second Encounter and a First

**A/N**: I bring you chapter 2 of 3:2:1, also known as the story that is going in no paricular direction at the moment. I digress.

Language, oop. I apologize. Dramatic effect, y'all.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

**Three Obstacles, Two Challenges, and One Mind Game**

**Chapter Two: A Second Encounter and a First **

* * *

Megurine Luka thought that Gakupo guy was kind of an asshole.

First of all, he'd dumped Meiko. Meiko, the one notorious for_ always_ being the one to end it. Meiko, the one who never got dumped because _she _was always the one dumping others.

Luka knew that this was because Meiko's worst fear was rejection – she'd only confided to this to her once, when she was _particularly_ drunk, but she had committed this to memory. So naturally, Meiko took it upon herself to end a relationship before she was broken up with. That led to her personality being misconstrued, but, she thought, that didn't matter.

And he'd _dumped_ Meiko. _Meiko_. _He_ had dumped _her_.

Quite obviously, the news was still settling in. Luka didn't know whether she or Meiko was more shocked.

It had been twenty-nine-and-a-half hours since Meiko had been dumped for the first time _ever_, one hour since she had left Suki's Generic Bar, where she had run into none other than Kamui Gakupo, also known as the guy that had _dumped Meiko_. She had been sitting with Meiko for about half of that time, and she could say with certainty that she had never seen Meiko act this way in the five years that she had known her. Meiko was in a state of mixed shock and betrayal, and was sitting perfectly still, staring at the wall as if it was the most interesting she'd seen in years.

When Luka had started to tell her about her encounter with Gakupo, it had not helped in the slightest.

"So I got up to leave," she continued, "and he asked for my name. I didn't know why, so I didn't tell him. And then I left."

There was no response from Meiko, so she continued, "He looked like he had something on his mind, though. Like, constantly. And I'm sorry to admit this, but I was being_ friendly _before I realized who he was. I assure you, that was not on purpose!"

"Screw that guy," Meiko muttered, finally recovering, "I forgive ya, Luka."

"That's the spirit." There was a beat of silence, before Luka added, "I wonder if he's going to come crawling back to you. It sure seemed like it."

Meiko laughed scornfully. "No way. The only time that's allowed to happen is if I_ let_ it, and I have no intention of that! I'm done with him. I am_ done_." She shoved her hand into her pocket, pulling out her mobile phone. "Look, he's already called me six times, left three voicemails, and twelve text messages." The phone vibrated in her hand, and she nearly dropped it. "Speak of the devil. Literally."

Luka snatched the phone. "I'll handle this." She flipped it open, scowling at it, before bringing it to her ear. "This is—," she began to say, before deciding against it, "this is Meiko's best friend, and you had better stop calling her before one of us tears you apart. Do you understand, or should I repeat myself?" Meiko raised her eyebrows, surprised and proud of this new display of emotion from her best friend.

"I— er—," he stuttered into the phone. "Is that you, Pinkette? I need to talk to Meiko! MEIKO! MEIKO, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled in hopes that Meiko would hear him.

She did, Luka having put the phone on speaker. "Screw you, Gakupo!" was all she said before taking the phone and forcefully snapping it shut.

"I think we handled that well," Luka stated.

"Yep," Meiko said, then smiled. "I hope to never see that guy again. Or for a long time."

"I don't understand how he could dump you. Especially since he knows about your… policy."

"Bastard. I think he just wanted to beat me to it." Meiko exhaled. "Where the hell is Lily?"

* * *

**A/N**: Brick joke. Hahaha. Oh Lily, you and your absence.  
Rather short, but I digress.

Shiny out! [/cheesy]


End file.
